


The kisses i didn't give you

by pinkychan, vihvih



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Shiro/happiness - Freeform, also you guys will have to pry brazilian!Adam out of my cold dead hands, and Shiro/his future husband, anyway the kids are having fun in Greece, but we decided he needed break, it may clog a artery, man thins would have been so much easier if song fics were still a thing, oh God this is so cheesy, the alternative ships are, the goblins at DW may get their kicks out of maiming and killing Shiro, we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/pseuds/pinkychan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vihvih/pseuds/vihvih
Summary: A graduation trip, an ukulele and a not-proposal





	The kisses i didn't give you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Os beijos que eu não te dei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469545) by [pinkychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/pseuds/pinkychan), [vihvih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vihvih/pseuds/vihvih). 



The sun had just begun it’s descend into the ocean and in spite of their tiredness, no one  was particularly pleased with the perspective of returning to their hotel . There was a rather rigid itinerary to follow, but the idea of leaving that stunning scenery to take a shower and change clothes so they could enjoy what nightlife the island had to offer seemed to be an increasingly distant and impractical suggestion, as it would be easier to drag the earth from his orbit than to make Marvin step out of his bed if he had the chance to lie on it

The issue was settle when Phoebe somehow pulled an ukulele from god knows where and started to play while the colors of the sky slowly changed to soft reds and oranges. No one bothered to ask her where the instrument had come from, instead they all sat there in the sand half wrapped in their towels and dirty with sand, trying with very little success to sing along with her, that was especially hard because she had the habit to make the lyrics and the melody up while she was playing.

This relaxed, almost lazy atmosphere was only broken when Shiro jokingly asked her to play “Wonderwall”. That made Phoebe stop playing so she could make a not very friendly gesture in his general direction, then pushed the instrument in to his hands while grumbling loudly about how today’s youth did not appreciate creativity. 

In the end Shiro’s attempt at 'being funny' paid off, but only because everyone was laughing at the panic in his face as he looked at the ukulele, while they insisted the he should go on and play the song. That didn’t last long as Adam soon took the instrument out of his hands and began to play the first chords to “Wonderwall”, which only drew more laughter

After playing a dozen pop songs or so by his friend’s requests, Adam smiled a little while he played with the cords and he started to sing an unfamiliar song in a different language.

_“É você que tem os olhos tão gigantes e a boca tão gostosa/ Eu não vou aguentar”_

The reactions from the audience were almost instant. A loud chorus of protests emerged from almost everyone in the group, they varied from “come on ! this trip was supposed to be PG13” to “ you two should just get a room already ”.

_“Senta aqui do lado e tira logo a roupa/ Esquece o que não importa, nem vamos conversar”_

Shiro was looking sheepishly at the sand, the slight sunburn in his cheeks almost hiding the light blush that quickly speeded though them, but there was nothing that could ever hide the silly grin on his face as his boyfriend kept on singing what they all guessed to be a love song.

Which, in retrospect, was probably the reason Clover punched him in the shoulder while she grumbled about how he should stop being so smug and that just because he found a boyfriend who sang romantic songs for him in a paradisiac Greek beach during the sunset did not mean he should rub it in everybody's face. I mean he could do it, but it’d be incredibly rude.

_“Olha bem rapaz, eu vou te ser sincero/ Quero te ver de branco, quero te ver no altar”_

 “Have you no shame? We are still here you know “the protests kept going for a while, but Adam didn’t seam to care his voice did not waiver even once. He just kept singing as if no one else was watching, or rather, as if there was only one specific person watching his performance.

 Shiro wasn’t even close to being fluent at his boyfriend’s mother tong, but with the few worlds he knew and the tone of the song  he could make an educated guess about what the lyrics meant

_“Não tem medo não. Eu sei vai dar errado/ A gente fica longe e volta a namorar depois”_

Despite the initial displeasure, the protests died  even before he reached the chorus, leaving only the sounds of the waves and the wind on the background.

_“Olha bem rapaz, eu vou te ser sincero/ Eu to com uma vontade danada de te entregar todos beijos que eu não te dei”_

_“E eu to com uma saudade apertada de de ir dormir bem cansado e de acordar do teu lado pra te dizer que eu te amo/ Que eu te amo demais”_

After ending the song Adam gave the ukulele back to Phoebe and sat back in his place right next to Shiro and silently held on his hand, interwinding their fingers

“Are you serious right now ? For God’s sake ! Grab his butt, not his hand! At this rate you guys are going to give us diabetes!”  said Chris in a slightly exasperated tone.

“So Shiro, Adam is waiting for your answer. Iis it an Yes or a no ?”

“Come again ? “

“A love song, in Portuguese, in a paradisiac Greek beach at the sunset. This is either a proposal or Adam is a fucking idiot for wasting the best set up ever”

Adam gave a humorless chuckle “It’s just a song guys, I sang like a dozen today” 

“Yeah but you only sang one in Portuguese”  insisted Pheobe

“For the last time not, all Brazilian songs are love songs Phoebe. I could be singing about an atomic bomb and none of you would know the difference anyway” he replied “So what is next on the schedule Clover?”

Clover , who could spot her best friend’s bullshit a mile way , only gave a suspiciously toothy smile and nodded as she pulled her smartphone so she could show everyone what she had planned for the night 

While the walked back to the hotel their friends went ahead to “give some space to the lovebirds”. That gave Shiro the perfect opportunity to follow that earlier suggestion, so he put his hand in the back pocket of Adam’s shorts as they walked together. He only gave a tiny chuckle and returned the gesture. 

“So , like , If that was actually a proposal, hypothetically , my answer would be yes you know ?” Shiro chuckled “It’s a shame the song was about an atomic bomb.”

 “Yeah, a real shame” Adam agreed while giving a similar chuckle.

 

* * *

 

_It’s you that have such big eyes and such delicious lips/ I can’t handle it_

_Came sit by my side and take your cloths off / forget what is not important, let’s not even talk_

_Look boy, i will be sincere with you/ I want to see you dressed in white, I want to see you at the altar_

_Don’t be afraid, i know it won’t work out/ We’ll get away from each other and go back to dating again_

_Look boy, I will be sincere with you/ I am dying to give you all the kisses I didn’t give_

_And I miss going to sleep very tired and waking up by your side, so I can tell you that I love you/ That I love you so much_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As soon as we go the news we were like 100% on board with the ship , but spending a good chunk of the night talking about it and wondering about how their lives were before the whole Kerberos fiasco probably wasn’t the smartest idea, as it lead to a bunch of headcanons , OC’s and very high expectations about what is yet to come. My only regret is ever suggesting we should translate this to English, which was a really dumb idea and I will never suggest it again.  
> Anyway here is the entire song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMWpm_GOLaA and here is a translation to the whole thing: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/quando-bate-aquela-saudade-when-i-miss-you.html


End file.
